


Somebody To Love

by HolyShadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves Queen, Alec loves music, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Is In Love, Mostly Fluff, Oops, Queen - Freeform, and he loves Magnus, singer!alec, teen!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyShadows/pseuds/HolyShadows
Summary: Can anybody find me… Somebody to love?..Alec loved to sing.He loved to sing a lot.He sang in the shower, during training, when he’s getting ready; he sings all the time.The only problem: no one knows about it.Not Jace, not Isabelle, certainly not Clary and Simon, but most importantly- not Magnus.





	Somebody To Love

Alec started singing at a young age. He was about 11, on one of the first missions he was assigned. It was a warm, spring day, with the sun standing tall, and the birds flying high. It didn’t seem like a day to be in a bad mood.

Well, Alec was.

The institute was more chaotic than ever; his father was swamped with paperwork and meetings. His sister won’t stop bugging him about what shoes matched her whip, and Jace kept beating him during their sparring sessions. It was like he couldn’t focus, and Alec was all about focus. And as he was walking the sidewalks of busy New York, he couldn’t help but think about it. How can he screw up so much? Why can’t he focus? Was something wrong with him? 

_No!_ Alec thought. _There’s nothing wrong with me._

That thought would come up again later in life, but that’s another story.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those horrible thoughts. He tried to focus on the streets; the fast blurs of cars, the clacking shoes on the ground, the rushing people everywhere. His senses were heightened with the runes painted on his skin; he could sense almost everything. He sensed the little birds perched on the branches, the businesswoman hollering on the phone, the processed hot dogs on the street cart. He closed in on a tall tree on the corner. The leaves were beginning to change into their signature green. And as he was paying close attention to the last ruby red colored leaf fall to the ground, he heard it.

Not it, but something.

No- _someone._

He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering where that- that singing- is coming from. He looked everywhere, trying to find the source. Finally, he found it- in a tacky clothing store. He should’ve known- of course, stupid mundanes would appreciate such tacky, and colorful clothing. But the voice was so intriguing, Alec couldn’t resist. He sighed deeply and stepped into the store. Thankfully, he had his invisibility rune on, so no one noticed. 

He looked around, seeing the mundanes scattered about, looking mindlessly at clothes. Even though Alec couldn’t be seen, he tried to act like the others. He went left, and looked at the various collection of shirts, pants, hats, glasses, socks, and- _bras?_

Alec shook his head and kept walking. 

_How can people like this stuff?_ Alec silently asked himself as he walked the store aisles. He was too busy judging the clothes he almost forgot about the reason he came in here- the voice. 

Alec stopped in his tracks, looking up at the ceiling. The voice was coming from there.

_Weird_. He thought. He stayed still and listened to the voice.

_Mama, just killed a man_  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away. 

Alec quirked an eyebrow at the words. Who would kill a man like that? Unless it was a demon, Alec didn’t kill anything else. He was a protector, it was his job. 

But right now, his job was finding out what this was. He was determined to find out who is this man with the high-pitched voice. He searched everywhere in the store- both men and women sections. He was about to give up when he overheard two women talking.

“Oh my god, this song is to die for!” One said.

“I know, right? Queen is my favorite band. They’re amazing!”

_Huh_ , Alec thought. _Queen?_ The only queen he knew of was the Seelie Queen, and even he hasn’t met her yet. His curiosity sparked again.

Now he was determined to find out who Queen is. 

He left the store and made his way to the Institute. They had just gotten a new shipment of computers, and Alec thought that would be a good place to start.  
.

.  
He sat down in one of the desks, running his fingers over the keyboard. He hadn’t really learned how to type yet, so he had to use his index fingers to push the buttons. He finally typed Queen, and hit search. What came up was shocking- at least, for Alec, it was.

He found many pictures of four men, all with really big hair. The one in the middle was special though- he had a huge mustache. Alec was mesmerized. Who were these people? Alec scrolled down more and clicked on a random website. He skimmed through the website, looking for what he wanted the most. 

_Ah. Here it is._

He scrolled to a picture of the man with the mustache, and read the caption underneath.

_Lead singer, Freddie Mercury, singing live._

_So that’s his name_. Alec thought. He went back to reading, filling his mind with more information about this band. He was intrigued and fascinated. He clicked on the link called _Songs_ , and scrolled through the long list of them. His mouth hung open, obviously shocked at the list of songs. He clicked on a song called _Somebody to Love_. It started off with a beautiful chorus of voices, and the sound of a piano, and then the singer started singing his heart out. Alec focused on the singer- Freddie- and his words. They were beautiful. Alec found himself smiling, and swaying gently in his chair. He liked this- _he really liked this_ Soon, there was a guitar solo, which blew Alec away. Then his favorite- _the voice_. 

_Whoever Freddie is,_ Alec thought, _he’s amazing_. As the song built up with the choir, he closed his eyes, and let himself drown in the strong vocals.  
.

.  
Soon enough, he went to the computer all the time. When he was stressed, he put on Queen, when he was sad, he put on Queen, when he was happy, he put on Queen. And when he got his first phone, you bet the first thing he did was buy all of Queen’s albums. They were his safe haven. They were there for him when no one else was. He cherished their songs deeply, but secretly. He never told a soul about Queen. Mostly because music wasn’t really allowed in the institute, and party because he was selfish. He had been listening to Queen for so long, he didn’t want anyone taking them away from him.

It wasn’t until his 100th time listening to their songs, that he began to sing them. He started quietly, only speaking the words awkwardly. Then, he began to put more emotion in his voice, and more volume. He would practice in his room with a sound canceling rune on his door and earbuds in his ears. He would prance around his room, swaying to one of their slow songs, or headbanging to one of their power songs. Pretty soon he knew the lyrics to almost all of their songs. And to his surprise- he wasn’t that bad. He could hit each note with perfection and belted out the high notes with ease. He was a natural, a prodigy even. His voice was that of an angel’s- but nobody could hear it. Singing was absolutely not allowed in the institute. This was a place to get work done, not dawdle around singing about champions. Alec kept his talent a secret, in fear he would get picked on by the other shadowhunters, or scolded by his parents. So, he only sang to the mirror in his bedroom, hoping maybe somebody will hear him and his duet with Freddie Mercury.  
.

.  
It was late, and Alec was tired. Being the head of the institute was hard labor, but it had to be done. Alec was typing away on his computer and singling quietly under his breath.

_Another one bites the dust, dun dun dun_  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust 

His breath hitched when he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in,” He said without looking up. He heard the door open, and shoes stepping on the floor. He felt someone staring at him, and he reluctantly looked up. He wished he had looked up sooner.

“Hello, darling.” Magnus greeting him, smiling fondly. Alec smiled widely, looking into Magnus’ eyes.

“Hey, Magnus. What are you doing here?” He asked gently. Magnus sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“I was bored, and I wanted to see you. Is that a crime?” Magnus teased. Alec chuckled and shook his head.

“You are more than welcomed here. You know that.”

“Yeah, well.” Magnus paused briefly. “You can’t blame me.” They laughed together, basking in each other’s presence. 

“How about we get out of here? It’s a bit too drab for my taste.”  
“Magnus, I need to- “

“You need to take a break.” Magnus interrupted, and stood up from his seat.

“Now, are you coming with me or not?” He opened a portal behind him and quirked an eyebrow at Alec. Alec sighed, knowing he can’t say no, and slowly stood up. He walked over to Magnus, who took him by the hand and walked into the portal together.  
.

.  
Alec was in the shower, rubbing shampoo all over his head, and belting out the lyrics to _We Will Rock You._

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place 

He was a bit too busy giving his performance in the shower, he didn’t notice Magnus slipping in.

“Darling- “

“We will we will rock you!” Alec sang. Magnus shut his mouth, and listened carefully.

“We will we will rock you!” Magnus was astonished. His Alexander- the one who was stoic, all work and no play- was singing _Queen_ in the shower. Magnus had to cover his mouth, afraid if he didn’t, he'd say something. What was more surprising to Magnus was that Alec was good. _Really good_. He didn’t miss a beat, reaching every note with perfection. It made Magnus' heart swell with joy. He had always been a sucker for a singer, and now that Alexander is not only sweet, handsome, determined, honorable, trustworthy, and overall an amazing boyfriend- he was talented as well. 

Magnus has really found the one for him. 

He blushed, and smiled slightly at the thought, and quietly snuck out if the bathroom, leaving Alec to his singing. He has to find a way to get Alec to sing for him, even if he had to force him to.  
.

.  
It was the next day, and the institute was on high alert. There had been multiple demon attacks around New York, with almost every shadowhunter on a mission. Alec was going everywhere: calling out orders, going through files, answering emails, getting fed up with other shadowhunters, etc. It was a relief when he had a chance to go out and actually fight. Jace, Izzy, and Clary came along with him but stopped to bring Simon and Luke on the way. They were in the middle of Brooklyn, searching for demons in every spot they can. But, they all came back empty-handed.

Day became night, and Alec and his crew were still on the hunt. They had been searching these demons for hours. Demons who were known to be very sneaky, yet very dangerous. Alec was getting fed up, almost calling it quits. 

“Calm down Alec, we’ll get them,” Isabelle said, trying to calm Alec down. 

Alec sighed. “I know, but I have a bad feeling about this.” He walked away, leaving Izzy to stare as he left.  
.

.  
Alec arrived back in his office, and threw himself on his office chair. The hunt ended in failure, and everybody decided to call it a night. Almost everyone, as Alec was welcomed with a stack of paperwork on his desk. He quickly texted Magnus that he was going to be late yet again, and turned back to get this stack of papers out of the way.  
.

.  
Magnus smiled sadly, and set his phone on the table. Alec had just texted him saying he was going to be late- again. He sighed, thinking about his poor shadowhunter. He’s had so much work these past few days, he needs a break. 

_And a break is what he will get_. Magnus thought. He jumped to his feet, conjured a jacket on, and left the loft. He planned on making tonight a night of relaxation for Alexander, a person who needed it more than anything.  
.

.  
Magnus had just finished shopping for the last item on his list. He got some incenses, massage oils, bubble solution for a bath, some candles, and a few other minor things. Ever since he met Alec, they would always walk to nearby places for a date, or on a stroll in the park. He felt refreshed, and calm walking the cool streets of New York at night. He’d gotten used to walking them with Alec, he stopped using his magic for minor things, like conjuring supplies and using a portal for short distances. He learned to appreciate the simple life, and he was much happier because of it. The bags were getting a bit heavy though, so he cheated a bit and sent them to his loft via magic. He rubbed his hands together and kept walking. He was almost home until he heard a strange bang coming from an alleyway. Suspicious, Magnus slowly approached the alleyway, looking back to see if anyone else noticed. 

Once he knew the coast was clear, he kept walking towards the noise. His eyes searched the alleyway, looking into the nooks and crannies closely. He walked until he found the end, and stared at the brick wall in front of him. He might be hearing things, he was a bit tired. He sighed and fixed his collar. He was about to turn around, but he felt a slight prick in his neck, then everything went black.  
.

.  
It’s been a few hours, but Alec finally finished his work. He can finally rest with his amazing boyfriend, maybe watch a movie, or go out to eat. Alec smiled at the many options, and texted Magnus quickly before exiting his office. He was fast walking, not wanting to waste time in the institute any longer.

“Alec!” It was Clary. She was running towards Alec, looking worried.

“What Clary?” He stopped, and turn towards her. “I have to hurry up. Magnus is waiting for me.”

“That’s the problem.” Clary said breathlessly. Alec’s smile faded, and he began to worry.

“What?” He managed to ask in a steady voice.

“Magnus was hurt-”

“Where is he?” Alec almost shouted, not letting Clary finish.

“He’s in his loft. Catarina was called to heal him. Alec-" But Alec was already walking away. And as he exited the building, he began to run towards the loft.  
.  
.  
Alec opened the door hastily, to find Catarina, Luke, and Simon surrounding an unconscious Magnus on the couch.

“What happened?” Alec said, walking closer towards the others.

“I found him in an alleyway. He was attacked by a demon.” Simon said, biting his thumbnail.

“But how- “

“Probably by surprise,” Luke answered quickly and looked back at Magnus. "Look at his neck." Alec strained his eyes to see Magnus' neck. Catarina gently moved his head aside, and Alec saw a deep puncture wound in his skin. 

"Does anyone know what kind of demon did this?" Alec asked.

"We haven't managed to figure that out yet," Catarina said.

Alec tried to walk closer to him, but Luke blocked him.

“Catarina needs space.” Luke said sternly.

“I’m his boyfriend!” He exclaimed.

“And I get that,” Luke continued. “But she needs to concentrate.”

“But- “

“Alec please!” Luke exclaimed. Everyone fell silent. Simon was looking at Alec sadly, wondering what’s going through his mind. 

Catarina was the one to break the silence, standing up to face the rest. “I’m sorry Alec, but Luke is right. His injuries need to be looked at closely. I can’t have anyone interrupting me.” 

Alec backed away, looking at everyone. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Magnus had been there for him through everything, and the one time he wanted to be there for him- he couldn’t. He looked back at Magnus one last time and stormed out of the loft.  
.

.  
He walked, and walked, and walked until he found himself on an empty sidewalk. He didn’t notice the tears on his face until he tried to breathe in, but his nose was too plugged to do so. He was so confused. Why Magnus? Out of all people- it had to be _him_. He started to hyperventilate and leaned against a brick wall. He slid down and lowered his head to his knees. He tried to keep his emotions at bay, but it was no use. Alec knew there was only one way to calm down, and that was music. He took his phone and earbuds out of his pocket and put the buds in his ears. He had a hard time trying to see the screen, it was so blurry. Finally, he landed on what he wanted. 

_Queen._  
.

.  
Alec woke up with a start. He had been having a horrible dream, it almost seemed real. But once he opened his eyes to the bright rays of the morning sun, and the pain in his ass from the concrete sidewalk, he realized it wasn’t a nightmare.

_Magnus._ He thought. _What’s gonna happen to Magnus?_

Before he dwelled on that thought for too long, he quickly got up from the ground and headed towards the loft.

_Their loft._  
.

.  
He slammed the door shut, and stomped in. He looked around to see no one in the living room, so he walked to the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Magnus still unconscious. He lowered his head, and slowly opened the door, and walked inside. Alec looked around and didn’t see Catarina.

_Weird._ He thought, but just shook his head. He didn’t want to think too much; his head was throbbing. He really shouldn’t have put Queen on high volume. He figured he’d go take a shower, so when Magnus wakes up, Alec wouldn’t be all sweaty and gross. He took one last glance at Magnus; how peaceful his expression was. 

_It should be more like that._ Alec thought. _No worry lines in sight. Peacefulness._

Alec sighed heavily. shook off his shoes, threw his jacket to the ground, and made his way towards the bathroom.  
.

.  
When he got out, Magnus still hadn’t woken up. He was starting to worry even more. He didn’t want Magnus to wake up alone, so he slipped into the bed, and stayed there. He didn’t eat, or sleep, or go to use the bathroom. Alec sat there, staring at his beautiful boyfriend, hoping he’d wake up. Occasionally, he’d brush some strands of hair from his forehead, but that was it. He thought it would be too painful to kiss him on the lips, and not feel Magnus kiss back.  
.

.  
It was close to midnight; Alec was wondering where the time went. He was still sitting, still watching. But nothing happened. He swore he saw some movement, some twitching, but it was his eyes playing tricks on him. Alec really needed sleep. But he couldn’t, not yet. Not until Magnus woke up.

So, in order to keep himself awake, he entertained himself.  
With music, that is.

He gently tapped against his thigh, closing his eyes while imagining a piano on his lap. He began to only mouth the words, not really sing.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord, what you're doing to me 

Soon enough, he gained more confidence and began to fully sing his heart out.

_I get down on my knees_  
And I start to pray  
'Til the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord, somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me  
Somebody to love?  
.

.  
Magnus opened his eyes groggily. He rubbed them with his fingers, trying to get rid of the blurriness. Once he could see clearly, he looked around. There wasn’t much; some potions, a few books, Alec singing.

Wait.

He stared at Alec as he sang softly, yet beautifully. He was singing Somebody To Love by Queen, one of Magnus’ favorites. He slowly turned his body around, not wanting to disturb Alec. He smiled softly as Alec continued singing.

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
I just keep losing my beat)  
I'm OK, I'm alright  
I ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free, Lord! 

Magnus stared in awe at his beautiful boyfriend. He looked so tranquil; it amazed the warlock. He sighed softly, and looked at his shadowhunter with wide, heart like eyes. 

_Can anybody find me…_

Before Alec could finish, Magnus cut in, closing the song with his quiet, rough voice.

_Somebody to love?_

Alec jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Magnus smiling widely, letting a giggle leave his lips. Alec’s emotions got the better of his, and he immediately cupped Magnus’ face, leaning in for a kiss, and smiling when he felt Magnus kissed back. 

Once they broke apart, Magnus smirked. 

“All I had to do was almost die for you to sing in front of me?”

Alec blushed and buried his head in Magnus’ shoulder. “Don’t joke about that.” He mumbled. Magnus shook his head fondly and started stroking Alec’s back.

“How are you?” He asked. Alec pulled back, just enough to look Magnus in the eye.

“You almost died. You were in a coma for a few days. And you’re wondering how I’m doing?” He scoffed and laid back on his pillow. Magnus smiled and rested his head on the pillow.

“I’m fine. Whatever Catarina did, it worked.”

“How did you know Catarina was here?” Alec said, and wrapped an arm around Magnus subconsciously, pulling him closer.

“I heard everything. Her, Luke, Simon-" He paused. “You.” 

Alec sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, you were worried.” Magnus lifted his hand and rested it on Alec’s cheek, stroking it softly.

“You look tired,” Magnus whispered.

Alec laughed breathily. “I am.” 

Magnus snapped his fingers, and suddenly blankets were wrapped around both of them.

“Why don’t we take a bit of a nap?” He suggested.

“You just woke up- “

“Ah, ah, ah!” Magnus interrupted. He held a finger to Alec’s lips, silencing him. Magnus then scooted closer, and rested his head on Alec's chest, and sighed contently when he heard Alec’s heartbeat relax. 

“I want to be near you.” Alec heard Magnus say. Alec smiled softly and pressed a sweet kiss on top of Magnus’ head. He sighed, and slowly closed his eyes.  
Magnus snapped his fingers one more time, and the loft filled with the soft gospel of _Somebody To Love_. 

“Really?” Alec groaned.

“Oh, hush already.” Magnus said, and scooted impossibly closer.

Magnus fell asleep almost instantly, listening to the steady rhythm of Alec’s breathing. Before Alec fell asleep, he thought about the song. 

_Can anybody find me, somebody to love?_

And as he inhaled Magnus’ scent before drifting off, he can’t help but think that he already found someone.

_Somebody To Love._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story on ao3! I've been writing for a while, and I've been a fan of malec for a while, so I thought I would try this out! I'll probably write more on here, now that I've gotten the hang of it. Hope you enjoy! Feedback will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
